Wiggle Bay Credits
Director Nicholas Bufalo The Wiggles Anthony Field Greg Page Jeff Fatt Murray Cook Captain Feathersword Paul Paddick Dorothy the Dinosaur Corinne O'Rafferty Wags the Dog Andrew McCourt Henry the Octopus Kristy Talbot Maggddlena the Mermaid Noami Wllace Band Dancers Kase Amr Sharryn Dermody Ben Murray Larissa Wright Junior Stagehands Dominic Field Joseph Field Voice of Dorothy Jacqueline Field Voice of King Neptune Nicholas Bufalo "Wiggle Bay" Soundtrack performed by The Wiggles With Help from: John Field Craig Abercrombie Steve Blau Tony Henry Dominic Lindsay Chris Lupton Steve Machamer Sam Moran Terry Murray Emma Park Simon Pryce Engineered by Robin Gist - Electric Avenue Studios Produced by The Wiggles Thanks to Warriwood Surf Life Saving - Jack Mackay Mona Vale SLSC Boat Crew Brad Collett Joshua Harrrison Robert Johnson Robert Lowry Bryce Munro Roadshow International Pittwater Council The Wiggle Office Glynis Worrell Tony Rioseco Kate Tibbertsma Kim Clelland Manager ABC Post Production Tony Stanyer ABC Productions Juliette Van Heyst Patricia Downie Wiggles Production Team Gen. MGR Operatiosn Paul Field Gen. Mgr Business Affairs Mike Conway Writer/Early Childhood Consultant Kathleen Warren Choreographer Leeanne Ashley Prod. Co-ordinator Jennifer Carmody Event Manager Michelle Robinson Event Co-ordinator Sarah McCloskey ABC Production Team Line Producer Stewart Burchmore Director of Photography Ken Pottigrew Production Designer Sean Callinan Art Director Christopher Batson Editor David Hutchison Production Manager Ally Henville 1st Asst Director J.C. Continuity/D.A Natalie K. Owen 2nd Asst Director Patrick Kelly 3rd Asst Director Warren Parsonson Production Secretary Cassie Mullen Camera Operators Susan Lumsdon Ian Warburton Camera Assistant Lauren Howard Sound Recordist Nicholas Wood Boom Swinger Jack Friedman Playback Operator Alex Keller Standby Props Ben Walker Paul Johannessen Costume Co-ordinator Maria Petrozzi Makeup Artists Tina Price Tracy Garner Stills Photographer Martin Webby Unit Assistant Jason Guiver Assistant Editor Julie Sommerfeldt Online Editor Ronnie Oliver Audio Mixer Fred Woods Voice-Over Recordist Matthew Brand C.G. Graphics Judy Golding Catering Johnny Faithful Trainee Attachments Brendan Doyle Maria Liakos Phil Henville Additional Material by Nicholas Bufalo Graphics Design Aesthesia Legals Nina Stevenson Jane Rogers Equipment & Facilities ABC Productions National Manger ABC Productions Stephanie Werrett Executive Producer Paul Clarke ABC Enterprises Head of Consumer Publishing Janine Burdeu Enterprises Grahame Grassby Wiggle Bay Songs Wiggle Bay Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay (Wiggly Tunes) Dancing in the Sand Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay, Paul Paddick (Wiggly Tunes) Swim Like a Fish Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay (Wiggly Tunes) C'est Wags, C'est Bon Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay (Wiggly Tunes) Vegetable Soup W.S. Hilbert, A.S. Sullivan Arr. Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Paul Field, Dominic Lindsay, Steve Machamer (Wiggly Tunes) Rolling Down the Sandhills Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay (Wiggly Tunes) Running Up the Sandhills Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay (Wiggly Tunes) Let's Make Some Rosey Tea Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay (Wiggly Tunes) Zing Zing Wing Wang Wong Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay (Wiggly Tunes) Watching the Waves Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay (Wiggly Tunes) Let's Have a Barbie on the Beach Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay The Wiggles ©2002 The Wiggles Toruing Pty Limited ABC The Australian Broadcasting Corporation © 2002 Category:Hit Entertainment Category:Video Credits Category:Australian Broadcasting Corporation Category:End Credits Category:The Wiggles